Serendipia: casualidad, coincidencia o accidente
by Ambar V
Summary: Natsuki descubre que a diario pasa una hermosa mujer por su facultad la cual siempre sonríe y esconde a los demás su mirada detrás de unas gafas causando gran interes en ella, quiere conocerla y saber que misterios esconde. Jejeje mejor pasen a leer :D
1. Descubrimiento

Otra vez ando por aquí con una de mis ideas locas, este de alguna manera es diferente (especial) porque está basado en como conocí a esa loca mujer, tiene algunos detalles salidos de la imaginación para darle más drama ok no u.u, espero que les guste.

 **Serendipia: casualidad, coincidencia o accidente**

 **Capítulo 1: Descubrimiento**

Iba despertando aquella mañana al tratar de levantarse un cuerpo extraño que no recordaba a que pertenecía se lo impedía, desconcertada de quien es voltea a ver de quien se trataba y sin imaginarse que era la diosa de cabellos castaños que la traía como idiota generando una sonrisa, no todos los días podías despertar con semejante visión. Necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para darse cuenta que no era uno de sus tantos sueños como en noches anteriores porque observarla plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho con esa hermosa sonrisa, esa piel medianamente iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol que se colaron por la pequeña ventana eran el paraíso.

Con delicadeza le acaricia el rostro para depositarle un tierno beso en la frente solo para asegurarse de que esta ahí con ella y no es solo una alucinación.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que se habían conocido, aun podía decirles el día exacto y hora en que esa mirada de ojos esmeralda se había topado con esa hermosa mujer de piernas largas, esbeltas enfundadas en una falda que le llegaba a los muslos dejando un poco a la imaginación, esa figura perfectamente delineada por la caída de la blusa marcando con énfasis sus pechos y por ultimo su rostro delicado adornado siempre de una sonrisa y unas gafas Gucci que escondían su mirada del resto del mundo, como si este no la mereciera. Sin embargo lo que más llamo la atención de Natsuki es que no iba sola, a su alrededor iba un grupo considerable de "admiradoras" bastante molestas a su parecer.

D esde ese día había despertado en ella un interés morboso por esa mujer tan misteriosa, tan distinta que se paseaba con elegancia por las aulas de la universidad, de esta manera cada tarde al salir de sus clases la esperaba llegar para ver aquel ritual como si de una necesidad primaria se tratara. Pero algunos días ella no se paseaba por su facultad generándole fastidio y enojo que desquitaba con sus amigas.

-Natsuki te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué quieres Mai?-estaba enojada tenía diez minutos de atraso y seguramente ese día no iría.

-Que humos, yo solo te venía a invitar a comer hice ramen y hay una frasco de mayonesa esperándote.

"Eso es un golpe bajo, sabe que no podré decirle no a mi amada mayonesa con un buen plato de comida".

-Solo cinco minutos más.

Esas cuatro palabras no eran una petición sino más bien una orden que deben acatar los soldados sin cuestionar al general y su amiga lo sabía así que esperaría con ella pacientemente y sin decir una palabra, tantos años de amistad con la peli azul le habían enseñado que si no quería dar explicaciones no debía presionarla y que ella sola las daría cuando fuera el momento indicado. Por suerte para Mai el tiempo que espero para responderse fue corto.

Como si el clima supiera lo que sucedía dejo de correr aire para dar paso a esa figura que derrochaba feminidad, como siempre elegante escondiendo su mirada del resto y esa sonrisa que regalaba a esos molestos aduladores pero que no era sincera. Con el tiempo Natsuki había descubierto que esa sonrisa era falsa muy bien ensayada que lograba convencer a todos que era genuina, levantando un nuevo interés en ella: ¿Cómo se vería una de sus sonrisas?

-Así que te gusta Fujino-san.

"¿Que está diciendo?, de donde rayos la conoce"-pensaba Natsuki desconcertada.

-No me mires así

-Habla en este momento.

-Pues si alguna vez pusieras atención a lo que te cuento, o si se te ocurriera ser buena amiga y fueras a verme a mi facultad en vez de esperar a que yo venga a verte sabrías quien es.

-No estoy para tus berrinches.

-Está bien-sonríe con malicia-pero primero a comer.

Sin decirle nada más la toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta los dormitorios cercanos a la universidad el cual compartía con Mikoto. Una alumna menor a ellas que se encontraba en los primeros semestres de cultura física, siempre llena de energía un poco escandalosa y hostigosa que para suerte de la peliazul no se encontraba en casa.

-Ahora si piensas decirme que sabes de…

-Fujino-san, Shizuru Fujino

El solo escuchar el nombre de esa misteriosa mujer le había acelerado el corazón a Natsuki, era un nombre muy hermoso que concordaba con la apariencia de esa mujer, le sonaba el apellido de alguna parte pero no podía asociarlo a que, sin embargo este era un detalle menor que no importaba y no tenía idea de cuan equivocada podía estar.

-Mai sigue hablando o te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

-Primero vamos a comer-la empuja contra la silla haciendo enfadar a la peliazul pero ni su mirada asesina ni su anterior amenaza hacen que se inmute la ojilila, la cual se dirige a la cocina para preparar su comida y aunque siente como la observa Natsuki esta sigue haciendo su trabajo va a hacerla sufrir un rato por la semana que paso sin comunicarse. Seguía sin entender cómo es que la consideraba su amiga si era poco considerada con ella, pero en el fondo así la quería.

-Necesito saber más que su nombre

Vaya que su amiga era tan despistada y mucho más de lo que consideraba que una persona normal podía ser, esperaba que con el nombre pudiera identificar a su nuevo delirio pero al parecer tendría que explicarle quien es.

-Ya está la cena-dice sin decirle nada más, sirve dos platos y su frasco de mayonesa vería cuanto tiempo podía hacerla esperar sin sacarla de sus casillas, no importaba que pasara sería una tarde bastante entretenida de haber sabido que sus delirios amorosos eran hacia Shizuru habría ido antes a buscarla.

-Mai de verdad empiezo a perder la paciencia…

-Cachorra ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber-la interrumpe haciéndola enojar y puede notarlo tiene el ceño fruncido, con un puchero y luego se queja porque le dice cachorra mal humorada.

-Un nombre no significa nada, a menos que-se queda callada, al darse cuenta que era a lo que se refería la pelinaranja- pertenece al consejo estudiantil.

-Vaya que eres lenta.

Bien podía soportar que le dijera cachorra, que la hiciera esperar un largo rato para servirle de comer y decirle o que quería saber pero no permitiría que le dijera babosa, eso jamás así que se levanta indignada dispuesta a irse y no volver a buscar a su supuesta amiga.

-Natsuki regresa en este instante.

-¿Para qué me digas mensa?, no gracias.

-Siéntate-dice de manera autoritaria tal cual una madre haría, haciéndola regresar a su lugar en la mesa- no tienes idea de quién es Shizuru o me equivoco.

-Que más tengo que saber de ella-dice molesta por el hecho de saberla inalcanzable.

-Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, una de las alumnas más admiradas de la universidad y su novia es Hazuki…

-Si se quién es ella-dice desanimada quien no lo sabría-gracias Mai.

Se levanta en completo silencio y sale del departamento de su amiga dirigiéndose a su moto, su interes por conocer a esa mujer de repente se había esfumado y no era para menos, montada en su moto acelera esperando olvidar el trago amargo, por algo se llamaba amor platónico y así debía quedarse porque a pesar de que no podía decir que sentía amor por esa persona desconocida si le gustaba y atraía esa perfección encarnada mujer, el aura de misterio que la rodeaba, esa mirada que escondía de todos y que deseaba fuera inteligible. Porque otra vez había caído en esa trampa que parecía la vida se empecinaba en hacerla caer una y otra vez, no aprendía la lección: volvía a gustarle un inalcanzable, hace no mucho tiempo le habían dicho que debía ser paciente y esperar a que llegara esa persona que pondría su mundo al revés ya que si seguía buscándola no la vería llegar.

"No aprendes Natsuki, de verdad que no o tienes buen ojo para los imposibles-se regañaba mentalmente la oji esmeralda-Comparada a ella tu quien eres"

Claro cómo puedes tener una buena opinión de ti misma si sabes que eres una causa perdida, la rebelde sin causa que solo sabe causar problemas, esa que no tiene un futuro a pesar de que estas intentando labrarte uno, eres una persona difícil lo que ha originado en que tenga pocos amigos, introvertida, mal humorada y de pocas palabras, lo que no entienden los demás es que no te gusta hablar porque prefieres ver y escuchar eres un poco despistada pero de esta forma puede darse cuenta como son las personas, por eso la observaba a diario queriendo averiguar quién era porque esa sonrisa no era genuina, a pesar de estar bien ensayada y ser tan deslumbrante se dio cuenta que era una mentira aumentando su deseo en comprender que había más allá de ella y que se escondía bajo esas gafas.

Los días siguientes volvieron a su antiguo habito en cuanto terminaban las clases iba hasta su moto y se iba a donde ese día la levara, algunas tardes se iba con Mai a su apartamento y soportaba a la pequeña Mikoto, todo había vuelto a la normalidad como si nunca se hubiera encontrado por casualidad con Shizuru pero eso no quería decir que la olvido o que dejo de llamar su atención, aun se sorprendía al darse cuenta que estaba repasando sus bien torneadas piernas, con que atuendos se veía mejor, la curva que marcaban las blusas con sus pechos o esos labios tan delicados y carnosos que de manera elegante formaban esa sonrisa que se veía más deslumbrante con ese rojo intenso que ocupaba a diario y esos pensamientos la conducían nuevamente a esa necesidad insana de quedarse a verla desfilar por los pasillos de la facultad recordándole cuan débil podía ser ante esa diosa y hoy no había sido la excepción.

Durante sus primeras clases se descubrió pensando en ella otra vez, al verse vulnerable decidió que la siguiente clase se la volaría al fin no pasaría nada grave pues era una de esas clases de relleno que son tan aburridas pero según son importantes en su formación ética profesional y no sé qué tanto choro les conto la bruja esa que decía ser profesora, sus primeros días en la universidad los dedico en buscar los lugares más agradables para una pequeña siesta para momentos como estos y donde no la fuera a encontrar su escandalosa amiga, cerca de su facultad y de camino a la de su amiga encontró un pequeño pero hermoso jardín con un par de árboles que le ofrecían una buena sombra para pasar el rato cómodamente, además el lugar no era conocido por muchos estudiantes otorgándole un buen escondite bastante silencioso.

Lo que Natsuki no se imaginaba es que el destino tiene peculiares formas de trabajar y esta no sería diferente, al principio creyó que el lugar se encontraba en completa soledad por lo que se dirigía al árbol que mayor sombra podía darle y no la dejara a la vista de algún curioso. Al rodear uno de los arbustos abarrotado de maravillosas flores pudo escuchar unos sollozos y pronto localizo de donde provenía tal sonido al encontrarse con una silueta parada viendo hacia las flores, no se encontraba sola asombrándose al darse cuenta que era la culpable de que se encontrara en ese lugar.

Pues muchas gracias por haber leído todo, espero sus comentarios para saber su opinión no sé si pueda actualizar este fin de semana pero si no esperen el siguiente capítulo para a mediados de la próxima semana.


	2. Interpretación

Hola me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado la historia, les agradezco mucho los comentarios que recibí lo que me hace querer continuar pronto la historia así que aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado también.

 **Serendipia: casualidad, coincidencia o accidente**

 **Capítulo 2: Interpretación**

Se había quedado en shock al ver a la peliocre en ese jardín, su capacidad de raciocinio se había reducido a nada, quería pronunciar alguna palabra o silaba que la hiciera presente en el lugar, preguntarle si podía hacer algo ante su dolor quería ayudarla, tampoco sus piernas querían cooperar en la situación ya que por más que intentaba acercarse a Shizuru no conseguía moverse ni un milímetro de su posición, si alguien en ese momento apareciera por ahí podría pensar que ambas mujeres formaban parte de una hermosa pintura que podían transmitir tantos sentimientos sin siquiera ver sus rostros.

Sin embargo esos momentos mágicos no pueden durar eternamente, así que la peliocre movió su mano en dirección de las hermosas flor3s que segundos antes estaba contemplando con la intención de aplastarlas con furia, este acto hizo despertar a Natsuki.

-Detente- dice con un tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo normal, sorprendiendo a la castaña la cual pensaba estaba sola dejando su mano suspendida en el aire a escasa distancia de su objetivo- sabes esas flores son raras y hermosas que se esfuerzan mucho en florecer en este lugar a pesar de que nadie las vea. Están para agradarte no para que las mates.

-No todo lo que es hermoso agrada, también hay muchas que a pesar de sus lindos colores son muy dañinas-contesta sin voltear a ver a su interlocutora, no estaba para soportar a alguna de sus admiradoras.

Natsuki no sabía qué hacer, siempre soñó con oír la voz de esa misteriosa mujer y el día que sucedía el milagro solo podía identificar enojo y tristeza mezcladas, preguntándose que podría causar aquellos sentimientos que perturbaban esa imagen estoica y elegante que esa mujer presentaba a diario a todos los demás, que secretos escondía, aun sorprendida por la situación sus pies empiezan a despertar así que decide acercarse a ella que sería lo peor que podría sucederle.

-Creo que prefiero ver el jardín igual a como esta- se queda a un paso de Shizuru preguntándose que deba hacer ahora, huir y olvidar el incidente o podría ser su única oportunidad con ella.

Molesta se voltea Shizuru para hacerle frente a esa niña tonta que se atrevía a decirle aquello, pero al ver a Natsuki se queda callada con las palabras atoradas en su garganta, observa detenidamente la vestimenta de la peliazul el cual constaba de unos tenis azul eléctrico, un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, roto y recto pegado a sus muslos y una blusa negra con los botones desabrochados a la altura en la que se formaba un valle entre sus pechos dejando a la vista su nívea piel, su rostro estaba a natural sin una gota sin maquillaje con una mirada dura pero de un hermoso color esmeralda, su primer pensamiento era que esa mujer no coincidía con el patrón que seguían sus admiradoras al contrario parecía que si la hacía enojar iba a soltarle un golpe de un momento a otro.

Durante un momento las dos se quedan viendo a pesar de que Natsuki aún no tiene el placer de ver la mirada de esa mujer que minutos antes lloraba.

-Me gusta venir aquí- dice la peliazul sentándose en el árbol cerrando sus ojos al recargarse en el tronco con las piernas cruzadas tomándose un tiempo para respirar y así ganar algo de confianza para seguir hablando, no estaba segura de que estaba haciendo pero debía seguir pues al parecer tenía la atención de la mayor- sobre todo cuando quiero estar tranquila.

Shizuru solo se quedó parada viendo a la otra mujer asombrada de su actitud tan despreocupada y su nula curiosidad, era una situación fuera de lo común pues estaba acostumbrada a que las personas a su alrededor se comportaran más serviciales en su presencia, que la trataran con respeto, sin embargo esa extraña parecía que trataba como una persona común y corriente, impulsada por esa naturalidad se sentó a su lado recargándose de igual manera en el tronco del árbol, este había sido su refugio durante mucho tiempo alejándola de la difícil realidad no pensaba compartir el hermoso jardín que se escondía de los demás pero la presencia de esa mujer en el parecía no molestarle.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente en un como silencio que fue sutilmente interrumpido por unos sollozos que rápidamente se convirtieron en un llanto silencioso, la de mirada esmeralda al percibir el cambio en su acompañante le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros jalándola hacia su cuerpo y dejarla desahogarse quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero se conformaría con consolarla por el momento, la dejo llorar durante varios minutos hasta que la peliocre se quedó dormida en sus brazos, no quería moverse a pesar de que empezaban a entumecerse sus piernas y romper con ese mágico momento no sabía que pasaría después de esto.

La peliazul empezaba a dormitar cuando Shizuru reacciono levantándose de inmediato para irse del lugar sin decir una sola palabra a su acompañante, Natsuki se limitó a verla partir sin decir una sola palabra a pesar de que muchas se agolpaban en su garganta, se quedó durante un tiempo más asegurándose que no había sido un sueño, que todo había sido real y que por un instante estuvo con esa mujer.

Más tarde fue a buscar a su amiga Mai, tenía muchas ganas de contarle lo que había sucedido ese día pero seguramente no le creería y le diría que solo fue un sueño después de quedarse dormida en clases como era su costumbre. Durante el resto del día fue una persona aún más introvertida de lo normal sorprendiendo a sus amigas las cuales se encontraba preocupadas por su actitud pensando que posiblemente seguía sintiéndose mal por la presidenta de consejo estudiantil, en cierta parte estaban en lo correcto pero estaba lejos de estar triste.

Esa noche Natsuki la ocupo para rememorar cada segundo que paso por la tarde, el calor que transmitía ese cuerpo lamentando el hecho de no haber desperdiciado su posiblemente única oportunidad de ver que había detrás de esas gafas, de qué color serian esos ojos y que sucedería al verlos. Al día siguiente volvió a su antigua rutina entro a sus clases y espero con paciencia la aparición de Shizuru por el lugar y volver a ver su desfile, que sucedería si la viera: la reconocería, podría saludarla o regalarle una de esas sonrisas falsas que le otorgaba a los demás o simplemente la ignoraría después d todo ella quien era, una simple desconocida que sin querer la encontró en un momento inoportuno, además si hubiera tenido el mas mínimo interes sobre su persona le habría preguntado su nombre. Con ese hilo de pensamiento la peliazul se regañó mentalmente que no se hiciera ilusiones nada iba a cambiar por solo un encuentro.

"No seas tonta y olvídala"

Espero pacientemente sin embargo no apareció por el lugar Shizuru ni los días siguientes en ocasiones iba al jardín con la esperanza de volver a verla tal vez la estuviera esperando pero tampoco volvió a aparecer por ahí era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, la curiosidad era mayor que su sentido común, moría de ganas por ir corriendo a ver a su amiga para preguntarle que sabía de Shizuru pero debía ser fuerte y tragarse su curiosidad.

Pero su subconsciente le jugaba en contra durante las noches pues en más de una ocasión despertó en medio de la noche con una mezcla de sentimientos bastante confusos que iban desde la felicidad hasta la frustración pasando por la decepción de ver que nuevamente había sido todo un sueño, todo empezaba cuando descubría que estaba en el jardín donde se dio su primer encuentro, seguía dándole la espalda con la diferencia de que ahora no sollozaba en el lugar reinaba un imponente silencio que no quería romper, a diferencia de ese día no se quedaba parada esperando a ver qué pasaba, al contrario se acercaba a esa mujer le tocaba un hombro con nerviosismo la cual al sentir el contacto se volteaba con una enorme sonrisa sincera enmarcada por esos labios rojos y esas gafas que cada vez le incomodaban más, sin permiso los quitaba para descubrir el color de esos ojos despertando en ese instante enojándose por lo sucedido. Cada vez era mayor el sentimiento de confusión por esos sueños que no la dejaban descansar.

Tal vez la respuesta era simple, al paso de los días varios rumores se hacían presentes en los pasillos de la universidad en los cuales las protagonistas eran las dos integrantes del consejo estudiantil, Natsuki no presto atención a ellos pues podía hacerse una idea de que sucedía, ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué estaba en ese lugar sola y porque lloraba sin esperarlo las incógnitas se iban resolviendo.

Al r3dedor de una semana las cosas se habían calmado, los rumores de la supuesta separación de la presidenta de consejo estudiantil con la vicepresidenta cesaron y todo volvía a la normalidad. Shizuru pasaba nuevamente por los pasillos de la facultad, volviendo a esperarla llegar después de todo no importaba cuanto intentara convencerse de irse y no esperarla porque siempre terminaba sentada en la misma banca observándola desde lejos.

-¿Por qué no te acercas?

-Desde aquí estoy bien

-Pareces una acosadora cachorra y si vas a obligarme a quedarme por lo menos que valga la pena-dice una Mai algo fastidiada por la insistencia de su amiga con una persona que jamás le haría caso.

Cansada de escuchar los reproches de su amiga cambio su lugar a uno más cercano al recorrido de la mayor faltando unos minutos para que apareciera, se encontraba impaciente y ansiosa jugando con sus llaves de la moto hasta que escucho los característicos murmullos que acompañaban a la presencia de Shizuru, noto ese caminar rápido y elegante, el ruido que causaban los tacones al chocar contra el suelo siguiendo la línea que marcaban sus pernas hasta donde empezaba esa falda, su mirada dio un brinco hasta el rostro de la mujer que invadía sus sueños y por un instante volvieron a toparse sus miradas. A simple vista Shizuru seguía siendo la mujer impasible que nadie noto ligueros cambios en su actitud pero ante la mirada perspicaz de Natsuki no pasaron desapercibidos ya que pudo notar como su sonrisa disminuía un par de milímetros, los segundos de más que tardó en dar el siguiente paso y como por unos segundos dudo antes de desviar la mirada en otra dirección.

Hasta aquí queda el segundo capítulo, espero sus opiniones o tomatazos jajaja ya veremos que opinan, la historia hasta cierto punto ya la tengo visualizada así que las actualizaciones tardaran dependiendo que tan fácil o difícil me sea redactarlo.


	3. Resultados

Tarde mucho en actualizar pero la inspiración nada mas no ayudaba a visualizar como se iban a desarrollar las cosas, sin más espero les guste el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: Resultados**

La función había terminado cuando los pasos dieron vuelta para perderse entre los edificios, la peli cobalto desistió de seguir el camino trazado por la mayor y focalizo su mirada al frente pensando en lo que había sucedido momentos antes, estaba segura que este no era otro de sus sueños y principalmente que no había imaginado la reacción de Shizuru o por lo menos eso se decía intentando convencerse, es más podría jurar que de poder ver esos ojos que mantenía ocultos bajo esas gafas habría visto sorpresa.

"Ni se te ocurra hacerte ilusiones Natsuki"-empezaba a regañarse enumerando las miles de razones por las cuales Shizuru era un amor imposible.

-Tierra llamando a Natsuki-esa voz la regreso a la realidad deteniendo sus cavilaciones volteando a ver a su amiga sonriéndole con ganas algo poco común en su persona además que su mirada tenía otro brillo que intrigo a la peli naranja, tenía la sospecha que la oji esmeralda le estaba ocultando algo, no era tonta ni estaba ciega había visto todo y estaba sucediendo algo fuera de lo común aunque no tenía claro que era pero involucraba a esas dos. Viendo que su amiga moría de ganas por interrogarla se puso en pie, agarro su mochila y corrió a su motocicleta siendo perseguida de cerca.

-Cachorra vuelve aquí tienes mucho de qué hablar.

-Después-dice subiendo en la motocicleta arrancando de inmediato, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a su amiga, tal vez después lo haría por el momento quería disfrutar y asimilar lo que sucedió, después podría preguntarse qué significaba, arrancando el fuerte motor de ese monstruo haciendo un caballito en forma de despedida frente a los ojos de su amiga fanfarroneando por lo que sabía y ella no, sin embargo no fueron el único par de ojos que observaron su partida solo que estos últimos lo hacían ilícitamente, aferrada a la mano de su novia.

A pesar de las constantes llamadas de su amiga durante la tarde no logro que fuera a buscarla, es mas en una sola ocasión le contesto pidiéndole amablemente que la dejara tranquila que cuando quisiera hablar lo haría colgando sin darle oportunidad de contestar a la peli naranja, su sonrisa no había desaparecido desde la tarde a pesar de que una infinidad de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, la principal entre ese mar de dudas era en que pensó la mayor al verla, podría sentirse un poco preocupada porque una completa desconocida la viera llorar y pudiera comentarlo, tal vez solo se sorprendió a verla después de todo era una universidad tan grande y encontrarse con una alumna en particular era una posibilidad cercana a cero, como fuera creía que a la próxima oportunidad que se le presente tendría que arriesgarse un poco más y acercarse a ella para saludarla.

"Puede que solo te imaginaras cosas que no pasaron"-pensaba Natsuki dándole una calada al cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos el cual se consumía lentamente olvidado mientras su mente se encargaba de bombardearla con imágenes de lo sucedido, cuando una persona quiere o mejor dicho se aferra a una persona cree que todo lo que pasa a su alrededor tiene que significar algo y ve cosas que en realidad no suceden-"no sería la primera vez".

La peli cobalto no se consideraba una persona precisamente cursi que necesitara de una pareja para sentirse completa o por el simple hecho de que la sociedad dicta que ha determinada edad debes tener o haber tenido una pareja por lo menos, pero después de todo era un ser humano y también compartía la debilidad del corazón solo que en ella prefería a las mujeres, recordaba una en particular una vieja amiga de la preparatoria con la que vio supuestas de que podrían ser algo más, que si a eso le sumaban la insistencia de Mai en que le confesara sus sentimientos además de que no podía seguir siendo hipócrita con esa persona fingiendo solo amistad, en realidad ninguna de las dos se imaginó lo mal que podía terminar todo aquello al darse cuenta que no era lo que creían porque no solo era el dolor al rechazo si no al de ver que tu supuesta amistad de la noche a la mañana dejara de hablarte borrando de cualquier rastro tuyo en su vida. Por esa razón después de ese trago amargo y considerando que empezaba una nueva etapa, clásico cliché de película decidió enfocarse a sus estudios dejando de lado cualquier cuestión amorosa, ¿Cuánto había durado esa postura? Posiblemente había sido apenas un año lo que logró evadir caer en las redes de otra mujer y vaya que paso de un imposible a un suicidio emocional.

Siguiendo esos pensamientos transcurrió lentamente la noche hasta que cayo rendida ante el cansancio a muy altas horas de la madrugada esperando que a diferencia de días anteriores ahora si le fuera posible descansar un poco, no esperaba que su cansancio fuera tal que ni las constantes alarmas de su celular lograrían despertarla y que el calor seria el responsable de levantarla bastante tarde como para asistir a su primera clase y por el horario posiblemente a la segunda también estaba dada por perdida, esta razón la hizo arreglarse con calma para irse a la facultad cosa rara manejo tranquilamente sin casi atropellar a alguien, durante este tiempo no podía salir del asombro por el hecho de no haber soñado con Shizuru o no lo recordaba como fuera se encontraba feliz y nadie se lo podría quitar es más iría por un buen café para festejarlo ignorando por completo que sus planes serian frustrados por esa persona que la esperaba pacientemente en el estacionamiento desde hace una hora. En el momento que había escuchado el rugido de ese motor despertó de ese letargo que se apoderaba de ella por el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar y que empezaba a entumirle el cuerpo, su mirada de inmediato repaso el estacionamiento identificando pronto la fuente del ruido esa gigante motocicleta azul con vivos blancos impresionada por el hecho de que alguien tan pequeña como esa mujer tuviera el control de semejante armatoste, que por más que quisiera no podía despegar la mirada de esa figura que se quitaba el casco dejando ver un hermoso cabello cobalto y una profunda mirada esmeralda.

La motociclista ajena a la insistente mirada que la mayor le otorgaba resguardada tras esas gafas obscuras, se coloca sus audífonos empezando a caminar con dirección hacia la cafetería, Shizuru aprovechando la actitud despistada de la otra camina a su encuentro cuando una duda se apodera de ella, ¿iba a llegar así nada más y saludarla? Ni su nombre conocía como para llegar como si nada a saludar a una desconocida tal vez la idea de esperarla fue algo descabellado y que sería mejor desistir.

-Imbécil fíjate por donde vas-dice Natsuki bastante molesta por el choque- "que ahora nadie se fijaba por dónde camina".

-Ara, pues lo siento iba un poco distraída - le dice tranquila disfrutando del cambio en la expresión que sufrió su interlocutora al percatarse con quien había chocado, no estaba molesta por cómo le había dicho después de todo le dio la oportunidad perfecta de hablarle sin ser tan directa.

\- Eeh… yo… Shi… Kaichou-san-contesta de manera torpe la aludida al encontrarse de frente con la culpable de sus suspiros-yo… perdón.

Una sonrisa burlona pronto se instaló en los labios de la peli ocre tras esa balbuceo que había terminado en una disculpa un poco torpe, durante ese tiempo aprovecho para ver a detalle a la otra que iba con un pantalón recto de mezclilla, una playera blanca un poco suelta y una chamarra de motociclista de color gris con franjas negras en las mangas.

-Como parecer ser que tuve la culpa, en compensación te invito un café.

-Am… no… yo… clase... tengo.

-¿De verdad?- ve la hora en su reloj –porque vas muy tarde a tu clase-dice Shizuru acercándose a la motociclista la cual se queda estupefacta creyendo que posiblemente seguía dormida y después de todo si la estaba soñando o que otra explicación había para esa invitación.

"Choque, seguramente eso paso y por eso ahora la sueño"-pensaba Natsuki prolongando el silencio entre las dos.

-Ara ara creo que te comió la lengua el gato-comenta divertida Shizuru por el mutismo de su compañera y sus extrañas muecas que hace, esta era una persona muy distinta a la que había conocido hace días.

-A costa que ninguna entro a su respectiva clase acepto el café- puntualiza lo obvio la oji esmeralda haciendo que la sonrisa de Shizuru se borrara a una mueca seria, empezando a caminar adelantándose.

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la esperaba?" se cuestionaba asustada por la posible respuesta afirmativa ignorando que eso sería imposible por lo despistada que era la menor, aunque solo era para algunas cosas porque en esos momentos se hallaba muy pero muy concentrada detallando el cuerpo que iba frente a ella que aún le escondía su mirada tras esas gafas obscuras pero que si la dejaba disfrutar de ese escultural cuerpo enfundado en una playera blanca ligeramente holgada lisa en el frente con un tejido que formaba varias flores dejando al descubierto su espalda que incitaban a seguir la línea que formaba hasta llegar a esos leggins verde menta muy pegados resaltando esos firmes glúteos.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de a quien le voy a invitar el café?-esto regresa la mirada de Natsuki al frente con un pequeño sonrojo debido a la vergüenza que sentía al considerarse descubierta.

-Nat… Natsuki Kuga-contesta apresuradamente al ver que la mayor estaba a punto de entrar a la cafetería deteniéndola por la muñeca jalándola hacia la parte posterior del lugar.

-Ara ara que Natsuki me quiere llevar a lo oscurito- dicho esto solo logro aumentar el sonrojo en la menor la cual se limitó en seguir su camino tratando de evitar la mirada de su acompañante, incomoda hasta llegar con una señora sentada en una jardinera con una garrafa y una canastita.

-No… no me gusta el café de máquina y te apuesto lo que quieras a que no has probado uno tan rico como este.

-Ya lo veremos.

Después de que pidieron sus respectivos cafés y un par de donas para acompañar ambas mujeres se dirigieron al jardín donde se había dado su primer encuentro ante la insistencia de la peli ocre pensando que ya no quería otro escándalo como el sucedido hace una semana y sin duda si alguien la veía en la compañía de otra persona que no fuera su novia fácilmente se convertiría en el chisme del año. La oji esmeralda le había ofrecido una dona a lo cual se negó rotundamente Shizuru argumentando que eso no era sano dando por terminada esa conversación los minutos transcurrieron en completo silencio y un poco dudosa le dio el primer sorbo a su bebida y tenía que reconocerlo el sabor del café era muy rico un poco cargado para su gusto pero por hoy estaría bien variarle a su clásico te.

-Y bien qué opinas.

-Nada mal.

-Lástima que te pierdes la delicia de las donas-comenta Natsuki terminándose el ultimo bocado de su dona tomando la que le correspondería a la otra.

-¿Me das?-pide Shizuru recibiendo una negativa como respuesta, no es que se le gusten o quiera probarla por su insistencia simplemente lo hace porque ver comer a otros se te antoja, impulsada por esta nueva idea toma con fuerza la muñeca de la menor dándole una gran mordida al pan.

Este incidente dio pie a una gran queja por parte de la menor logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante que ha comparación de las que le había visto hasta ahora esta no era fingida no se veía forzada además que fue un reflejo del buen momento que estaba viviendo durante ese corto tiempo de conocer a esa insolente que le había hablado tan abiertamente hace unos días, iba descubriendo que Natsuki no era una persona que le gustara platicar mucho y más bien contestaba con monosílabos, aun así lograron entablar una pequeña conversación agradable para ambas y sobre todo para la Kaichou era una experiencia completamente distinta en la que no debía estar cuidando apariencias, meditando sobre las palabras correctas haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que se sentía cómoda. De esta manera paso el tiempo diluyéndose como agua sin que alguna entrara a sus respectivas clases hasta que el celular de la mayor rompió el encanto la cual se disculpó antes de retirase y aunque su idea inicial era enfrentarse a esa mujer para prohibirle tajantemente fuera a contarle a alguien lo que había pasado entre las dos había desistido a hacerlo puesto que a pesar de solo convivir con ella un par de horas estaba segura que podía confiar en ella y no diría nada, además de que se encontraba intrigado por esa joven de aspecto rudo por fuera pero en el fondo era infantil, tímida, amable y un poco callada sin duda le gustaría conocerla más.

La peli cobalto se había quedado estática observando la partida de su delirio, seguía preguntándose si este día era real o solo un muy buen sueño porque si fuera ese el caso preferiría nunca despertar y vivir esa realidad, estaba segura que si alguien la viera en ese momento seguramente tendría una cara de tonta no podía creer que a pesar de sus 20 años aún se comportara como una adolecente enamorada y lo peor solo porque después de todo no era invisible ante esa persona pero tampoco es que fuera relevante.

-Natsuki Kuga- gritaba una peli naranja bastante enojada que se dirigía a paso firme hasta su amiga la cual se había helado de solo oírla quedándose a medio camino de colocarse el casco-llevo todo el día marchándose donde estabas.

-Si te digo seguro no me creerás.

-Inténtalo-aunque no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pues Mai ya se hacía una idea de quien se trataba, no por nada tendría esa sonrisita tonta estampada en la cara tan inusual en el carácter de su amiga.

Ha diferencia de otras ocasiones por primera vez Natsuki no la presionaba a que terminara de preparar la comida, se había quedado tranquilamente sentada en la sala viendo hacia el techo con esa cara soñadora y sus audífonos a todo volumen y por más que ahora Mai había intentado entablar una conversación con su amiga no pudo y solo logro que dijera un par de palabras entre ellas el nombre de la Kaichou sin dar mayor detalle de lo sucedido, incluso Mikoto preocupada le fue a preguntar si se encontraba bien su amiga porque era muy extraño verla con una actitud tan feliz y no renegando hasta de la mosca porque le paso de frente, pero si no empezaba a hablar pronto la haría hacerlo por la fuerza puesto que la curiosidad empezaba a ser muy grande.

-Natsuki pon los platos.

Sin oponer resistencia se levantó y acomodo la mesa para las tres sin quejarse ni una sola vez, si se lo hubiera pedido ayer seguramente esta se habría enojado, haciendo berrinche que no tenía la obligación de hacerlo pues es la invitada terminando en una discusión en la que la peli naranja le diera un fuerte golpe con un cucharon y una Natsuki refunfuñando por el golpe resignada haciendo lo que se le ordeno, era una amistad muy rara entre ellas pero sin duda podían decir que era sincera.

-Ahora si te dignaras a contarme como buena amiga o es que ya no me quieres-dice Mai haciéndose la víctima.

-Chantajista.

-No te vuelvo a invitar a comer.

Era su turno de hacer sufrir a su amiga, sabía que seguramente estaría muy curiosa desde ayer por lo sucedido y con su actitud rara aún más, pero quería ver cuánto aguantaba solo esperaba salir ilesa y que no volaran los trastes a media comida, así que con esa determinación empezó a comer sin prestarle atención a su amiga o pretender aquello viendo como cambiaban las facciones de su amiga de una amable sonrisa y una voz tranquila a un ceño fruncido, con el labio temblándole por el coraje de que siguiera muda y una voz autoritaria que le exigía empezara a hablar porque hasta Mikoto empezaba a tenerle miedo moviendo su silla lo más alejada de esas dos, claro sin olvidarse de su comida. Era divertido ver a su mejor amiga con esa faceta suya pero que por su bien mejor empezaría a contarle los detalles desde la primera vez que la vio evitando decirle en qué lugar porque si no le diría su escondite y seguramente la iría a buscar, le dijo como es que se encontraron hoy por lo cual recibió un gran regaño por ir distraída y con sus audífonos esperando que eso le sirviera de lección para dejarlos aunque eso le había permitido acercarse a la peli ocre, es más hasta obtener su número de celular, por una parte Mai se encontraba feliz por su amiga y su muy buena suerte pero por otro lado la preocupación no dejaba de crecer en su interior ya la habían lastimado una vez y no quería que volviera a suceder, pues debían tener muy claro que era muy distinto el pasar un buen rato con una desconocida a ser amigas y si eso le daba más ilusiones a su amiga peli cobalto esto podría terminar muy mal pues no podían olvidar el hecho de que esa persona tenia novia y podría sonar muy mal pero Natsuki no significaba nada en la vida de Shizuru.

-Solo lleva las cosas con calma Natsuki.

La aludida le aseguro que no debía preocuparse que estaba consiente que Shizuru no era libre antes de irse a su casa en la cual por primera vez desde que aquella desconocida se cruzó en su camino paso una noche tranquila a tal punto que despertó al día siguiente con el tiempo suficiente para asistir a sus clases tomando en cuenta que el día de ayer no entro a ninguna así que llegaría más temprano para pedir los apuntes recibiendo una grata sorpresa al recibir un mensaje de la peli ocre " _que tengas un buen día, espero llegues temprano a tus clases y no seas mala influencia incitando a pobres inocentes a no entrar_ ", lo cual le saco una sonrisa pensando que la culpable había sido Shizuru, para mala suerte de la oji esmeralda este había el único atisbo de comunicación y a diferencia de ayer el tiempo transcurrió lentamente entre aburridas explicaciones. Los días transcurrieron con pocas novedades puesto que no se había vuelto a dar un encuentro entre las dos mujeres aunque ambas lo desearan, no era sencillo iniciar un acercamiento por cualquiera de ambas partes las cuales encontraban como principal impedimento la novia de la presidenta, por suerte la tecnología estaba medianamente de su lado puesto que los mensajes iban en aumento conforme los días avanzaban.

"Mierda otra vez" iba quejándose Natsuki corriendo hacia su salón de clases pues iba retrasada y seguramente el ruco no la dejaría entrar.

-Ara ara, ¿Tarde otra vez?-esa voz la detuvo en seco, buscando de donde provenía hasta encontrarla entre los coches con una sonrisa burlona-¿no habíamos acordado que debías entrar a clases?

-Lo siento Kaichou-san se me antojo un café antes de entrar-contesta haciendo enojar a la aludida la cual hace un gesto de fastidio pues sabe cuánto le molesta que le diga de esa manera.

-Dime Shizuru-su voz suena tranquila, al principio le enojaba que la llamara de esa forma, después entendió que era una forma cariñosa de molestarla- ¿te puedo ver a las dos?

-Ee… si, si claro-dice Natsuki nerviosa y emocionada- nos vemos en el jardín.

La mayor respondió afirmando con la cabeza antes de irse a su respectiva facultad dejando a una peli cobalto más despistada de lo común que apenas presto atención a sus clases, para su desgracia el tiempo parecía transcurrir con una lentitud tortuosa que apenas avanzaba un par de minutos entre una y otra ocasión que veía el reloj, tenía la necesidad de encontrarse con esa mujer que le seguía pareciendo tan misteriosa a pesar de que empezaba a conocerla aun había muchas preguntas que le faltaban respuestas y para Natsuki la principal era el color de su mirada, esperaba que ese fuera el día en que por fin lo haría.

-Ey tu cachorra te estpy hablando-dice Mai pasando la mano frente a la mencionada.

-Que yo no hice nada-menciona despertando de su letargo viendo que su amiga no para de reír-que quieres.

-Solo venía a preguntarte si iras a comer hoy.

-No-fue su respuesta inmediata sin dar mayor detalle sin embargo la otra podía hacerse una idea del porqué.

-Bueno espero que seas buena amiga y me cuentes hoy mismo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Ninguna consideraba que tal vez no habría detalles que contar debido a que Natsuki espero pacientemente alrededor de media hora sin resultado alguno, empezaba a desesperarse jugando con sus llaves hasta que recibió un mensaje breve donde le pedían una disculpa pero que no se podrían ver. Esto no desanimo a la peli cobalto o por lo menos eso intento aparentar ante su amiga al irla a buscar a su casa la cual no hizo cuestionamientos dejándola tranquila puesto que no fue lo único que salió mal ese día, a diferencia de otros en este no recibió ningún mensaje de la presidenta por la tarde y por si fuera poco esto le recordaba de alguna forma lo sucedido durante sus años de preparatoria, el mutismo que presentaba se extendió hasta el día siguiente que meditaba si entrar o no a sus clases y que por una extraña razón entro, posiblemente por la promesa que le había hecho de ya no saltarse clases aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se chocara, dando pie a que se metiera de lleno a sus pensamientos y aceptar que si estaba muy enojada por el plantón que le habían dado más que estar triste, razón por la que no esperaba recibir otro mensaje de Shizuru a media clase después de que no se comunicaran en todo el día y más desconcertante el hecho de que este fuera tan corto y poco comunicativo, tuvo que leer nuevamente esas dos palabras que resaltaban en la pantalla, "¿ _Puedes venir?"_ sabía a qué lugar debía ir pero dudaba de la veracidad de esas palabras sin embargo no podía simplemente ignorarla por más que eso le gritara su conciencia, así que actuando con el corazón tomo sus cosas y se salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose al lugar como lo haría por sus amigos porque eso era lo único a lo que podría aspirar con esa mujer.

Nada más llegar Shizuru se lanzó a sus brazos desahogándose, la peli cobalto no hizo intento por detenerla dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente durante un largo rato, cuando por fin se calmó un poco la separo y observo que esas gafas aún seguían impidiendo verla retirándolas tiernamente descubriendo unos hermosos ojos rubís que se encontraban apagados y sin vida contrastando con la actitud que mostraba a los demás, ahora entendía por qué nunca se retiraba esas gafas, podía fingir sus sonrisas ensayarlas hasta perfeccionarlas y que nadie se diera cuenta que no eran reales que no transmitían nada pero una mirada era imposible de camuflarla los sentimientos que carcomían el alma. Sin detenerse a meditar lo que estaba a punto de hacer tomo a Shizuru de la muñeca jalándola hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Shizuru viendo la motocicleta delante de ella.

-¿Aceptar seguir al conejo blanco?*

*Referencia literaria a Alicia en el país de las maravillas y bueno se supone que significa aventúrate hacia lo desconocido algo así.

Am pues espero les guste cómo va la historia hasta aquí y que no los haya aburrido, ahora si prometo actualizar una vez cada semana o cada dos dependiendo de cómo vaya avanzando nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. Sinergia

**Pues parece que regrese antes de lo que había considerado.**

 **Capítulo 4: Sinergia**

Veía el casco que le estaban ofreciendo, la duda empezaba a embargarla debía o no aceptarla puesto que iba en contra de todo lo que representaba y no podía simplemente subirse a la motocicleta si la veían que podrían decir de ella sin embargo por el contrario sentía la emoción de lo desconocido de dejarse llevar por esa desobligada mujer que la invitaba a una aventura pero sobre todo a comportarse como una joven libre de obligaciones, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer y guiada por un nuevo impulso lo hizo, tomo ese casco colocándoselo para montándose en esa motocicleta ayudada por Natsuki.

-Acepto-contesta dudando si la han escuchado y sin poder apreciar la sonrisa que había generado en la menor.

Sin mayor contratiempo puso en marcha el motor acelerando de inmediato lo cual hizo que la peli ocre se aferrara a ella con fuerza cerrando los ojos por el miedo que le generaba tal velocidad y la falta de costumbre de ir en un transporte así en el cual puedes sentir como el aire choca contra tu cuerpo y que en cualquier momento podrían perder el equilibrio, estos pensamientos se negaban a abandonarla a pesar de que estaba segura que iba de lo más segura pues Natsuki parecía ser una persona bastante hábil.

En un principio había sentido el fuerte apretón que le estaba proporcionando la Kaichou juraría que de aumentar un poco más de fuerza la partiría por la mitad solo que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a disminuir la fuerza y posara de manera gentil sus manos sobre su abdomen, el toque apenas era superficial si lo veían con un microscopio se apreciaría que sus manos no la estaban tocando pero aun así originando un profundo sonrojo en la motociclista que no desapareció durante el camino al contrario este aumento cuando advirtió que Shizuru se empezaba a relajar hasta recargarse sobre ella sintiendo como sus pechos se apretaban contra su espalda robándole un pequeño gemido que por el ruido del motor y del aire contra el casco por suerte no podía escucharla, se encontraba bastante nerviosa por lo cual en más de una ocasión casi se equivoca de camino. Al llegar al centro de la ciudad disminuyo la velocidad siendo proporcional a la distancia que ponía entre los dos cuerpos Shizuru admirando el lugar en el que se encontraban preguntándose qué harían ahí tan temprano, al bajar de la motocicleta la peli cobalto aun no podía calmar su respiración, su pulso se encontraba acelerado y no le era posible quitar la mirada de esa mujer a la cual escaneaba de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en sus marcadas caderas y su trasero.

"Por dios Natsuki no seas una pervertida"

-Natsuki tu celular-este comentario saca de su transe a la aludida haciendo que responda de inmediato el aparato que no parecía querer callarse, además d que por su nerviosismo sus dedos se comportaban torpes negándose a cooperar para responder pronto.

- _Hasta que te dignas a contestar Natsuki Kuga._

"Mierda estoy en problemas"-pensaba la aludida tras esa voz de mando, para que necesitaba una madre cerca de ella si tenía a Mai para hacer esa función.

- _Volviste a saltarte clases donde estas._

-No podrías regañarme más tarde, estoy ocupada.

- _Y APARTE CINICA._

-Aaaah está bien, estoy en el centro con Shizuru ¿contenta? –"bien hecho cabeza dura hablaste de más"

- _Perfecto voy para allá._

Y lo que parecía ser una salida tranquila y sin contratiempos ahora pasaría a ser un verdadero circo pues con su amiga podía esperar que sucediera lo cualquier cosa, sabía muy bien que iniciaría con sus interrogatorios haciendo que tal vez Shizuru se sintiera incomoda o que le preguntara sobre que intenciones tenía con ella como si esto fuera una especie de cita, el destino estaba en su contra y este día volvía a reafirmarlo.

-Paso algo-preguntaba la oji rubí después del sonoro suspiro que salió de los labios de su amiga que aún mantenía el aparato pegado a su oreja con la mirada perdida y derrotada.

-Sí, espero no te moleste conocer a mi amiga con complejo de general.

De ninguna manera esperaba que ese puchero y actitud derrotista, arrastrando los pies con la mirada en el piso hasta llegar a una banca en la cual se dejó caer le podría causaría una gran ternura por la motociclista, estaba sorprendida por esa mujer que comenzaba a considerar como su única amiga sincera, con una actitud tan cambiante o mejor dicho que intentaba aparentar una actitud rebelde y dura cuando en realidad era apenas una joven que aún tenía muchas de sus actitudes de adolecente lo que le generaba cierta atracción embelesada por la curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, conoceré a la amiga de Natsuki.

-Más bien a mi peor pesadilla.

Dicho esto se recarga en la banca observando a la poca gente que pasa por el lugar a tan tempranas horas de la mañana notando que la mayoría eran personas que se dirigían rápidamente a sus trabajos pocos como ellas disfrutaban de la fresca mañana que parecía estar de acuerdo con volarse las clases como un cómplice que les auguraba un mejor día del que había tenido hasta ese momento, por otro lado Shizuru no apartaba la mirada de la menor atenta a cualquier movimiento que esta realizará divertida por sus cambios de humor los cuales le ayudaban a olvidar la razón de porque estaban para empezar y debía de admitirlo estaba entusiasmada de pasar el día con esa peli cobalto.

-¿Y porque llorabas?-el tacto y la sutileza no eran parte de las cualidades de Natsuki y al poco tiempo se arrepintió de ser tan directa al darse cuenta que la mirada de la oji rubí volvía a opacarse y ese semblante sereno que mantenía desde que habían llegado se transformaba en uno de dolor-lo siento Shizuru, no era mi intención…

-Ayer fue su cumpleaños-dice interrumpiéndola viendo hacia el piso con la lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos amenazando con salir pronto- entre sus amigas y yo le organizamos una comida para festejar pero salió antes de clases y por eso tuve que irme antes-guarda silencio un momento al distinguir que su voz se le empezaba a quebrar- pero al terminar prefirió prestarle más atención a sus dichosas amigas que a mí, hubiera preferido quedarme contigo creo que no me he disculpado contigo por dejarte plantada ayer-esas palabras originaron que el corazón de la menor diera un fuerte latido, descolocándola por completo ya que hasta hace una hora estaba enojada con ella por dejarla ayer esperándola sin ninguna explicación y ahora se veía con la obligación de consolarla por un amor mal correspondido cuando le gustaría ser esa persona que tiene el corazón de Shizuru.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, digo es tu novia y yo solo…

-Mi amiga-vuelve interrumpirla regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara la menor.

-Am como sea era más importante y eso fue ayer, hoy estás conmigo y tu tareas es dejar de pensar en eso y vamos a divertirnos ¿te parece?

Después de esa pequeña conversación que había servido como un pequeño desahogo para una de las mujeres, se sentía contenta porque no se tomara a mal la razón por la cual la había dejado plantada y al contrario ahora intentará reanimarla arrastrándola fuera de la universidad para pasar un día completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, embargada por la paz que se había instalado entre las dos y las pocas ganas que tenían de iniciar una conversación se recargo en el hombro de Natsuki cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato puesto que paso una noche difícil donde no había parado de llorar pero que por orgullo no trato de buscar consuelo hasta el día de hoy y vaya que no se equivocó de hacerlo, escuchaba los gorgoteos de los pájaros que rondaban por el lugar relajándola cosa que no pasó desapercibida ya que su respiración la delataba lo que hizo que su acompañante le pasara el brazo sobre sus hombros para darle una mejor posición.

-Ara ara, Natsuki quiere ligarme.

-No… no… Shizuru no, solo era para que no estuvieras incomoda-decía con enojo la oji esmeralda y un nuevo sonrojo, porque en el fondo si lo deseaba pero no se metería en la relación de nadie.

Sin embargo no concibieron en cambiar de posición por la serenidad que esta les brindaba, cualquiera que pasara en ese momento por el lugar al verlas podrían pensar que se trataban de muy buenas amigas de años tal vez y no de unas casi desconocida que apenas se iban tratando para formar un lazo de amistad o ante la mirada de algunos podrían creer que se trataban de una pareja enamorada sin saber cuan equivocados estaban o al contrario esto fuera un augurio como fuera para una mirada en particular que las había estado observando desde hace rato esto podía significar el inicio de algo mucho más profundo que una simple amistad si todo marchaba como hasta ahora, si estaba consciente de que fue la primera en decirle que no se hiciera ilusiones con la Kaichou porque sería un amor no correspondido incluso hasta imposible pero al ver la dinámica entre esas dos habían logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión, solo esperaba no estar equivocada y tener que volver a recoger los pedazos del corazón de su amiga porque no estaba segura de sí los podría unir nuevamente.

-Eres una desobligada-dice Mai dándole un duro zape a su amiga haciendo que se voltee a verla con la mirada más dura que tiene deseando que con eso la pudiera enterrar tres metros bajo tierra por arruinar el momento de enseño en el que estaba- y aparte arrastras a la Kaichou-san en tus tonterías.

-Ara ara, no debería ser tan dura con Natsuki después de todo yo fui quien la saco de clases…

-Mai Tokiha, mucho gusto Kaichou-san.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan formales, llámame Shizuru.

Terminadas las presentaciones ocupo un lugar en esa banca iniciado una plática trivial meramente cortes hasta el momento en que llegaron al tema en común Natsuki, la presidenta estaba interesada por saber cómo es que inicio esa amistad tan peculiar que existía entre esas dos, estaba segura de que no podía dudar del sentimiento de cariño pero le llamaba la atención que fueran tan agresivas ya que apenas llevaban un rato y lo único que sucedió entre esas dos eran golpes, pellizcos y unas cuantas quejas de la peli cobalto que la otra ignoraba olímpicamente para seguirla molestando, descubriendo que su primer encuentro fue menos dramático pero no por ende menos intenso ya que al parecer aunque cursaban el mismo grado no sabían si quiera que existía la otra hasta que un buen día Mai iba distraída leyendo y subiendo las escaleras seguida de Natsuki, para mala suerte de la peli naranja por ir estudiando no se percató del último escalón que le faltaba para subir originando que saliera volando por los aires frente a la oji esmeralda la cual no pudo evitar la risa por semejante postal antes de preguntarle si estaba bien y ayudarla, al levantarse solo le agradeció y se metió a su salón que casualmente era el mismo que el de Natsuki, intrigada por la compañera que apenas había descubierto más tarde descubrió que permanecía sola a la hora del almuerzo igual que ella, así que guiada por su gran corazón se fue a sentar con la alumna voladora para platicar después de todo ya se había burlado de su estrepitosa caída que más daba charlar un poco para pasar el rato y claro molestarla por lo que le sucedió antes.

-Ara ara parece que Natsuki es muy noble.

-Vamos a buscar que desayunar-dice la aludida levantándose dejando a sus dos amigas sentadas.

-Discúlpala no le gusta que le hagan evidente su buen corazón, es un poco arisca pero es una muy buena persona.

Por alguna razón esas palabras le sonaban con una doble intención para la peli ocre, posiblemente solo lo estaba mal interpretando no conocía del todo a Mai así que lo dejaría pero de algo si estaba segura, Natsuki no le era indiferente pues comenzaba a brotar en ella un sentimiento de cariño especial por la peli cobalto y quería seguir explorándolo porque a su lado se sentía de forma extraña.

-¿Que esperan?- les gritaba la oji esmeralda con la boca llena y desde un pequeño local.

Ese llamado había sido suficiente para que ambas le dieran alcance en el lugar, al llegar les tendió dos pequeños vasos llenos de fruta mientras ella seguía saboreando el suyo con una mezcla de chiles en polvo y salsas en contraste a los otros que se encontraban preparados con yogurt y gramola porque a pesar de que no sabía del todo los gustos de la mayor podía imaginarse que al igual que su amiga Mai prefería comer algo más saludable. Para esa hora de la mañana ya se podía observar un mayor flujo de personas y la mayoría de los puestos habían abierto haciendo que las tres se pasearan recorriéndolos observando las distintas chucherías que vendían, y para mala suerte de la oji esmeralda ahora no solo debía soportar a una vanidosa dispuesta a comprar todo lo que encontrara si no que debía lidiar con dos pero sobretodo que la anduvieron jalando de un lugar a otro en un principio pensó en quejarse y pedirle que la soltará sin embargo al notar que iba siendo arrastrado de puesto en puesto tomada de la mano prefirió guardar silencio sin apartar la vista del contacto que se estaba llevando acabo y esto no paso tampoco desapercibido por la oji lila hasta que por fin fue liberada quedándose a ver una vitrina en particular.

-¿Que ve Natsuki?

-El tatuaje-a través del cristal se podía ver como estaba realizando un tatuaje.

-Ara ara no imaginaba que te gustaban-comenta viendo como el jóvenes hacia muecas de dolor al ser perforado por esas agujas.

-Sí y las perforaciones.

-Ya veo, mmmm a mí me gustaría hacerme uno si no dolieran tanto.

-Háztelo, yo lo invito.

Sin esperar a una respuesta la llevo adentro del local sin prestar atención a las protestas de Shizuru que duraron hasta llegar al mostrador.

-Nos podría prestar su carpeta.

-Ara ara Natsuki está muy segura que me voy a hacer uno- decía con voz molesta de que no le prestarán atención.

-Escoge uno pequeño anda, además aceptaste seguir al conejo blanco-se señala-así que ahora te atienes a las consecuencias-termina de hablar con una linda sonrisa y unos ojos soñadores imposibilitando a Shizuru a decirle que no y por mucho que quisiera contradecirla tenía razón acepto ir con ella y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias aunque eso significara algo tan loco como eso.

-Pero si yo me hago uno tú también.

-Trato- una vez aceptado el trato ambas empezaron a buscar algún diseño que les llamara la atención.

-¿Quién va a pasar?-pregunta un tipo con una pinta de estar en un estado inconveniente, posiblemente por alcohol o tal vez otra sustancia ilegal y que intentaba disimularlo, al hablar más pausado para que no se distinguiera como barría las palabras con pocos resultados aun así la oji esmeralda empuja a Shizuru y al ver quien seria a la que tatuaría una sonrisa nada buena se le dibujaba en el rostro-muy bien guapa siéntate aquí.

La Kaichou se encontraba bastante nerviosa mantenía las manos en su regazo apretando la tela de su pantalón además de que esa sonrisa que le habían otorgado la incomodo tanto que se removía en su lugar preguntándose cómo es que se dejó arrastrar hasta un local de tatuajes y aceptado hacerse uno con un tipo que estaba muy perdido.

-Y cuéntame que te haremos.

-Unas estrellas-dice tratando de sonar tranquila señalando su clavícula con un dedo tembloroso-aquí.

-Muy bien-se retira a una mesa para hacer el boceto de las estrellas y los instrumentos para realizar el tatuaje, al regresar y colocar la plantilla la peli ocre cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando a que iniciara su tortura-vamos a empezar.

Creía que no tardaría en escuchar el sonido característico de la máquina que perforaría su piel, al contrario el lugar parecía haberse sumido en un silencio profundo que fue interrumpido en el instante en que una fina y fría punta se posaba sobre su piel, impresionada por fin abría los ojos posándolos en las manos que estaban haciendo los trazos descubriendo que era una especie de pluma sin filo si con los bordes redondeados en la punta y un pequeño frasco de pintura negra, pasando su rubí mirada en la esmeralda preguntando qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es henna-dice divertida ante el semblante desconcertado de su amiga- es un tatuaje temporal, en un par de semanas se borrara por completo.

-Las estoy buscando-dice al entrar la peli naranja- no puede ser que la hayas convencido, eres una mala influencia para la Kaichou-san.

-Ella lo propuso-se defiende sentándose en unos sillones haciéndole un ademan a la recién llegada sin apartar la vista de Shizuru durante un buen rato manteniéndose en silencio.

-Dale tiempo.

-Mai enserio que a veces no te entiendo.

-Con Shizuru-san, parece ser que las cosas no van bien con su novia-voltea a verla Natsuki cuestionándole como es que sabe aquello- está aquí contigo ¿no?, tal vez en un año puedan ser algo más que solo amigas.

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo.

-Paciencia cachorra-la apremia su amiga levantándose para ver si ya terminaban el tatuaje siendo seguida por la peli cobalto, al acercarse notaron que se llevaba a cabo una conversación entre el tatuador y la tatuada.

-¿Y cuéntame tienes novio?-dice una verdad a medias.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues yo no creo en el amor-dice seria y segura de sus palabras en lo que le daban los últimos detalle al tatuaje.

-Terminamos-le sonríe coqueteando con ella haciendo enfadar a Natsuki, la cual de inmediato se fue a sentar apartando a Shizuru de manera un poco brusca pues estaba molesta con la actitud de ese tipo, el tiempo que tardo en realizarle el tatuaje fue menor al anterior posiblemente debido a la mirada de pocos amigos que estaba recibiendo por parte de la oji esmeralda y a que el diseño era un poco más simple.

Cuando por fin había finalizado no tardo mucho tiempo en ir a pagar por ambos tatuajes a pesar de que la Kaichou insistía en pagar el suyo, solo que ninguna esperaba que estando a un paso de salir del local una voz las detuviera haciendo que las tres voltearan a verlo.

-Toma para que creas en el amor-dice dándole un corazón de fieltro morado, la peli ocre lo recibía con una de sus sonrisas ensayadas pero al girarse y darle la espalda hizo un puchero generando unas fuertes carcajadas de Natsuki y Mai.

Este incidente no pudo ser pasado por alto durante el resto de la tarde por lo que ambas amigas se dedicaron a molestar a la presidenta como si se trataran de amigas de años y no que una tuviera un par de horas de conocerla y la otra unas pocas semanas, cualquiera podría creer que esto molestaría a la victima de las burlas pues como era posible que un par de casi desconocidas hicieran aquello pero en realidad no le molestaba al contrario le encontraba el lado gracioso a la situación y empezaba a formar parte de los comentarios diciendo que ahora conocían sus verdaderos gustos o que no la habían dejado ligar a gusto.

-Las dejo-comunica Mai-aún tengo ingredientes que buscar para mi clase de mañana, fue un gusto conocerte Shizuru-san.

-El gusto fue mío Mai-san.

-La cuidas y no manejes como loca-se despide de Natsuki regalándole un pellizco dejándolas nuevamente solas.

Caminaron ambas en silencio manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambas y que para mala surte de Natsuki esto se traducía a que no la volviera a tomar de la mano, el transcurso del viaje a la universidad se llevó acabo sin el menor contratiempo volviendo a tomar las acciones de la mañana, Shizuru había vuelto a pasar sus brazos en la cintura de la motociclista apoyándose sobre su espalda solo que en esta ocasión no causo ningún sobresalto debido a que ambas mujeres se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos los cuales tomaban caminos distintos que sin embargo llegaban al mismo lugar, lo bien que la habían pasado al lado de la otra pero por alguna razón no podían externarlo.

Ya en el estacionamiento había regresado en ellas la facultad del habla iniciando una nueva plática entre ellas por la mayor.

-No creí que te tatuarías algo tan…

-¿Esperabas una calaca?-pregunta interrumpiéndola viéndose las huellitas que sobresalían en su brazo-la verdad es que me recuerda a Duran y también combina con los demás.

-¿Tienes tatuajes?

-Un par algo escondidos.

-Ara ara pues espero algún día me los dejes ver-tras este comentario inocente por parte de la presidenta género que la aludida se sonrojara como un jitomate.

-Ya… ya lo veremos-dice nerviosa deteniéndose al lado del coche de Shizuru-supongo que...adiós Shizuru-suelta y sin esperar una respuesta da media vuelta nerviosa pero es retenida por una delicada mano sobre la suya.

-No te iras sin despedirte bien de mi-le comenta con una pequeña sonrisa abrazándola y susurrandole al oído-gracias, nunca olvidare este día-el cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos se estremece por el contacto de su aliento contra su oído y aun pasmada por lo sucedido no ve venir los labios que se posan gentilmente sobre su mejilla los cuales permanece más segundos de los que se considerarían necesarios. Confundida por su pasada acción la oji rubí deshizo el contacto con la misma velocidad con el que lo había iniciado subiendo a su coche rompiendo el mágico ambiente que las rodeaba hasta ese momento dejando a una Natsuki estática que había acertado a posar su mano sobre su mejilla la cual seguía tibia por los labios que se habían posado sobre ella con un pensamiento que sonaba como un grito en su cabeza.

Tal vez no tendría que esperar un año.

 **Esto de escribir se está volviendo complicado no es igual de fácil que simplemente recordar, solo espero que les esté gustando y no esté siendo medio incoherente, nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
